Your Betrayal
by The God That Failed
Summary: Ichigo has been betrayed but for why? Does Rukia side with him? Who is the Spirit King? Rated M for language and maybe lemon
1. Chapter 1

Your Betrayal

Chapter 1

It has been three month since the winter war ended. Two hours since the captains meeting ended. Captains of Squad Eight and Thirteen were shocked by Yamamoto had ordered upon the death of Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Ukitake told Rukia the bad news.

"Rukia, I have some news to give to you before you set off to the World of the Living," Ukitake sighed.

"Go on Captain Ukitake," she gestured towards the kind captain.

"Warn Ichigo of his betrayal by Yamamoto and to be on the look out for Renji. Yamamoto put him in charge of killing Ichigo. Hurry and tell him before it's too late," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed accepting her order.

Rukia shunpoed to the Senkaimon as fast she could. The gate guards opened up the Senkaimon and she ran through quick as lightning. Once she was in the World of the Living, she went straightly to Ichigo's house. Ichigo felt her frantic reitsu, so he decides to meet her half way in his Shinigami form.

"Hey Rukia. What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Something is wrong alright. You have been betrayed by Soul Society. Oh yeah by the way, keep an eye out for Renji. He is in charge of your death so stay out of your body. Hide your reitsu and hide somewhere you can do a sneak attack on him," she said.

"I'll do that and what about you?" He asked her.

"I'll go to Urahara's and tell them about your betrayal and I'm on your side," she answered.

Ichigo nodded and Rukia left towards Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo went into his Shinigami form and went straight to his bankai form. He has hidden his reitsu and hide until Renji shows up.

Rukia arrives at Urahara Shop. She was welcomed by Jinta and Ururu. Rukia sat down at the small table in front of Urahara and Yoruichi.

"What a pleasure surprise to see you here Miss. Kuchiki?" Urahara greeted her.

"Shut it. Ichigo has been betrayed by the Soul Society for reasons I do not know," she said to them.

"I think I know the reasons for his betrayal," Urahara informed Rukia.

Renji showed up in Ichigo's room looking at Ichigo in his bed. Unbeknownst to Renji, Ichigo is waiting for him. Renji took out his zanpakutou getting ready to kill Ichigo.

Ichigo came out of hiding and blocked Renji's zanpakutou from stabbing his body.

"What are you doing in your Shinigami form Ichigo?" Renji asked him.

"I was warned of my betrayal and to keep a look out for you. So I got in my Shinigami form and went to my bankai attire. Hid my reitsu and hide in my closet," he answered.

"Who told you that you got betrayed?" He asked again.

"I can't answer that," Ichigo answered.

Renji got frustrated and threw Ichigo out the window of his bedroom. Ichigo put on his hollow mask and fought Renji.

"Why am I being betrayed by the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"You are a Vizard and considered a threat by Soul Society," he answered.

"If I'm a threat I wouldn't help Soul Society. They should thank me that I'm the only one that could fight Aizen without being hypnotized," Ichigo replied.

Renji just stood there dumbfounded and got hit by a Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo. Rukia followed Ichigo's massive spiritual pressure. She got there just in time before Ichigo killed Renji like she cared about him which she doesn't give a crap.

"I am happy that I get to kill you," Renji said.

"Why is that Renji?" He asked.

"So I can take Rukia back to me. She doesn't deserve a monster like you," Renji answered.

"You can't protect her with your life. You got your ass kicked by me twice, begged for me to save her, battled Byakuya that almost got your stupid ass killed, got your ass handed by Aizen. The list goes on and on," Ichigo replied.

"What makes you think that you can protect her?" He asked.

"Let's see. I sent back a Menos Grande back to Hueco Mundo in my zanpakutou's unreleased state, defeated a third seat, four vice captains, three captains, and two espada. Every time I get stronger it's because of her," Ichigo answered.

"That doesn't matter now because I'm going to kill you," he said.

Before Renji attacked Ichigo, Rukia stopped Renji's sword from hurting Ichigo in turn surprising Renji.

"Ru-Rukia. What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Stopping you from killing him," she simply answered.

"Why did you stop me from killing him?" He asked again.

"The same reason I told him about his betrayal," she answered looking at Ichigo with a gleam of light in her eyes.

Ichigo took off his mask and looked at Rukia.

"What reason is that Rukia?" Renji asked again.

"Enough with the damn questions you ignorant retard," they both answered annoyed.

"Watch this Renji," she told him.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and he looked back. Faces getting closer, eyes closing. Renji looking towards the two as they kissed. A few minutes later, Rukia broke the kiss leaving Renji shocked and Ichigo full of happiness.

"It is because I love him," she confessed.

When she confessed, Ichigo finally smiled a happy and loving smile.

"Before one of us kill you, I have something important to tell to Ichigo," Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at Rukia pondering on what she has to say that is important in his betrayal.

"The reason why you are being betrayed is because you are the son of the Spirit King and the next in line for Yamamoto's position as Captain Commander. Isshin Kurosaki is the Spirit King," she told him.

"Wow. I wonder what he is going to do once he finds out that Yamamoto tried to kill me," he scratches his head in thought.

Out of nowhere, some stranger killed Renji by stabbing him in the chest. Renji fell to the ground hard and the stranger signaled Rukia and Ichigo to follow him. They followed him to the nearby playground where Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin used to come to when their mother was still alive.

They went to a light filled area and the stranger removed the hood to reveal none other than the Spirit King, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Where were you when all of this happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I was in the shadow waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike," he answered.

"What are we going to do now with Yamamoto?" Rukia asked.

"We'll attack Soul Society more importantly Yamamoto when the time is right, but right now you both need more training. Who told you that I was the Spirit King?" Isshin asked Rukia.

"I got informed by Urahara and Yoruichi themselves," she answered.

Isshin nodded and grabbed Renji's body. The three Shinigami went back to the Kurosaki Clinic to start the next fresh for training to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Kurosaki family had woken up at their usual time. Rukia getting out of Ichigo's closet dressed and ready for what is going to happen. Ichigo waking up yawning and stretching. He slowly getting dressed before going to eat breakfast.. Ten minutes later, Rukia and Ichigo made it down for breakfast that Yuzu made delightful. It was eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and orange juice.

"Thank you for this delicious meal Yuzu," Rukia complemented.

"This is a great meal you cooked for us Yuzu. Mom would be really proud of you," Ichigo also complemented.

"Your welcome both of you and she really would be huh Ichi-nii," Yuzu replied.

"Ready to go Rukia," he said to her.

"Sure. I'm not sure how my brother would take this Ichigo," she replied.

"Neither do I but he'll prob come around and support you on your decision," he said comforted her.

Ichigo and Rukia put their dishes in the sink and left to meet the Spirit King at Urahara's for their training. Isshin greeted them at the entrance to the shop.

"Good morning Ichigo and my lovely third daughter," he greeted and meet with Ichigo's fist in his face.

"Quit embarrassing her goat-face," he replied.

The three Shinigami went inside the training ground underneath the store. Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin got out of their bodies.

"Where have you been this morning?" Rukia asked Isshin.

"Well I got up around four in the morning to take care of Renji's body for the Soul Society could see when they are looking for them. Came here to get Kisuke and Yoruichi to help us and let us use the underground training room and started talking before you two came along," he answered.

Ichigo and Rukia took out their respective zanpakutous out to start training.

"Ichigo I want you to call out your bankai and enter your spirit world with your bankai activated to fight Zangetsu. This time Ichigo, Zangetsu is going on a rampage. Make him to tell you what the "Final Getsuga Tensho" is. Rukia, I want you to go to your spirit world and learn your bankai from Sode No Shirayuki," Isshin ordered.

"Okay. How in the world do I get in my spirit world?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a technique that shinigami used to get in their spirit world for centuries. It is called Jinzen," he answered.

Rukia sat down on the ground and put her zanpakutou in her lap and Ichigo followed suit. They concentrated in order for them to enter their spirit world. Ichigo found himself in his spirit world and his spirit world changed from skyscrapers to his hometown drowning in water. A mysterious figure approached Ichigo and told him about who he truly was.

Rukia woke up in her spirit world filled with cold air and snow. Sode No Shirayuki approached her and they both started fighting. Rukia wants to get stronger so she could fight by Ichigo's side without depending on his help by getting her bankai. Meanwhile, Isshin is looking on from the outside and noticed that Ichigo got cut in the left shoulder while Rukia has a deep gash on her right shoulder.

Three months later, Rukia and Ichigo woke up from their spirit world back to the World of the Living. Ichigo now has long hair, his bankai hand guard is thinner and longer, and his bankai chain is now longer and wrapped around his arm. Rukia now has hair reaching to her lower back making her more beautiful beyond compare to other women. She had grown tall as Ichigo. Her zanpakutou's ribbon is now longer, the blade has become little bit longer, and her hand guard is in the shape of a snowflake.

"Wow Rukia you look absolutely gorgeous and not a midget anymore," Ichigo complemented.

"Holy shit Ichigo. You have gotten even hotter. You are kidding right," she complemented back.

"I am not kidding Rukia. Look in the mirror. Your hair got longer as well," he said.

"Wow your right Ichigo!" She shouted in joy.

While in the training room, Rukia notice something is not right so she asked Ichigo about the problem.

"How come I can't sense your reitsu Ichigo?" She asked.

"It's because I'm on a higher level as long as I do not purposefully lower my level and allow interference, neither humans nor Shinigami should be able to feel my reitsu," Ichigo explained.

Rukia nodded and they went back to the shop to eat and talk about planning an attack on Soul Society.

"So I've figured out you learned about the "Final Getsuga Tensho" and learning about your bankai," Isshin said to them both.

"Yes we have and has anyone from the Soul Society came searching for Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Not yet. We'll just take him to the Soul Society and put him in the Seireitei for them to see his dead body," Kisuke answered.

"When is the attack going to start?" Rukia asked.

"In three days we will begin our assault on Yamamoto and any Shinigami that stands in our way," Isshin answered.

Rukia, Ichigo, and Isshin went back to the Kurosaki Clinic to rest up for the next three days.

Three days has pass. Isshin, Ichigo, and Rukia took Karin and Yuzu to Urahara Shop for Tessai to watch them while they are gone. Before they left Urahara had Rukia and Ichigo to put on a wig. Rukia wearing a blonde wig and Ichigo a black wig that will cover his eyebrows. Isshin opened up the Senkaimon for them to enter the Soul Society, carrying Renji's dead body over his shoulder.

They arrived in the Soul Society at Sokyoku Hill. Isshin planted a cross in the dirt and hung Renji there for people to see. Isshin wore his disguise from earlier and they went to the captain's meeting door and waited for the captains to find out what happened to Renji.

Inside the captain's meeting room, the captains are waiting for Captain Hitsugaya to arrive. Upon arriving, Hitsugaya found Renji's dead body on a cross on top of Sokyoku Hill. He shunpoed to the sight, grabbed Renji's body, and he went inside the captain's meeting room. Everyone in the room is shocked beyond belief, except for Byakuya showing no emotion at all for his fallen subordinate.

"Who could have done this?" Soifon asked.

Isshin, Ichigo, and Rukia entered the room. The captains are shocked especially Byakuya was shocked that these three people entered a strictly captain's meeting room.

"Did one of you killed Renji Abarai?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes one of us did kill him. Can you find out whom?" Ichigo asked

"How can you be a Shinigami when you have no reitsu?" Soifon asked.

"Let's see. I know a person that I'm related to is a Shinigami and I'm on a higher level as long as I do not purposefully lower my level and allow interference, neither humans nor Shinigami should be able to feel my reitsu," Ichigo answered.

"That's impossible. There is no way you are stronger than any of us. You fool," Soifon yelled and insulted him.

"I say the person with a torn coat is the one that killed Renji," Hitsugaya answered.

Isshin snickered underneath the coat and took it off surprising the captains that the Spirit King had shown up at the Soul Society.

The captains bowed down to the Spirit King before questions are being given.

"How have you been doing Isshin?" Ukitake asked.

"I've been good until I learned about Ichigo's betrayal," Isshin answered.

"How did you know about Ichigo's betrayal?" Komamura asked.

"Urahara told me before Renji got to the World of the Living," he answered.

"Who told him that?" Soifon asked.

"It was me," Rukia asked while taking off her wig.

Captains of squad one, two, four, seven, ten, eleven, and twelve were surprised at Rukia's betrayal. Byakuya smiled which shocked the hell out of Ichigo and Rukia.

"Thank you Rukia. I have fulfilled Hisana's promise to make sure that you are happy," Byakuya said to his sister.

"Your welcome brother," she said back.

"I do have a son and I would like for you to see him now," Isshin said.

Ichigo took off his wig showing off his long hair.

"Hello you fucks that wanted me dead and yes I am the son of the Spirit King," Ichigo said to them.

"I see you have gotten stronger Kurosaki. How did you get yourself into a higher level than us?" Byakuya complemented and asked.

"Thank you and I trained using Jinzen underneath Urahara's Underground Training Room for three months and completed the technique within that time along with Rukia who attained her bankai," Ichigo answered.

"Congrats Rukia," Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Byakuya said.

"Thank you captains," Rukia said bowing down to them.

"You are going to die Yamamoto for what you have done to me you sorry bastard," Ichigo said.

"Not today anyways. Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku follow us." Isshin ordered.

"Yes sir," said the three.

They left the room and went to Sokyoku Hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Sokyoku Hill, Isshin, Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ukitake, and Kyoraku all sat around by the execution stand. To Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ukitake, and Kyoraku it felt eerie to be back there and as for Isshin, he felt the same that he has been. Rukia had put her wig back on her head.

"Rukia. Is there any reason why you are putting your wig back on?" Ichigo asked.

"I like wearing a wig strawberry. Got a problem with that," she answered.

"Not really," he replied back.

"So Rukia. You have betrayed the Soul Society to protect Kurosaki again," Byakuya sternly said.

"Not really, I only betrayed Yamamoto because he was going to kill Ichigo so he could still be the head captain without no one opposing him for it. Seeing as he wanted to kill him is because Ichigo is the next head captain. Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake knew about it and didn't tell you is because you didn't like Ichigo. Captain Ukitake told me to warn Ichigo about his betrayal. I told him to wait in his Shinigami form and hid his reitsu from Renji. I went to Urahara's place and told them about what happen. When I came back I saw Renji and Ichigo outside of his home. Next thing I know that someone came and killed Renji. Found out later on that Isshin killed him and told Ichigo and I that he is the Spirit King and knew about his son's betrayal. Hence why we are here," Rukia explained.

"Indeed. Renji is just an obnoxious, idiot weakling that deserves to die. I didn't like Ichigo at first because he caused chaos and havoc against Soul Society. I respected him when he won our battle and told me about always to decide if it was right to execute you but it wasn't and I would have broken my promise to your sister to keep you happy and safe," Byakuya replied.

Ichigo got up and put his zanpakutou on top of the cross where Renji's dead body was hanging from. He sat back down next to Rukia, who in turn put her head on his shoulder to rest on. Byakuya, Ukitake, and Kyoraku took a chance to really look at Rukia's new appearance.

"You look really beautiful Rukia. Now you look like a split image of Hisana," Byakuya complimented.

"I can see why Ichigo has fallen for you," Ukitake said.

"I agree with both of them Rukia," Kyoraku said.

"Thank you," Rukia replied.

The captains nod their heads. Someone is approaching the six soul reapers. The stranger touched Rukia's shoulder. All of them turned around and saw, Kaien Shiba, former lieutenant of the 13th Squad and new lieutenant of the 3rd Squad.

"Kaien. What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"I'm here to take you away from this monster and you belong to me," Kaien answered referring Ichigo as the monster.

"I will not go with you and I don't belong with you anymore, I still won't forgive you for cheating on me with some bimbo you met while you were training me," Rukia yelled.

"I will make you come with me," Kaien demanded.

Ichigo got up and punched Kaien in the stomach making him fall to the ground coughing up some blood.

"You will pay for that bastard," Kaien cursed as he tried to get back on his feet.

Ichigo got his zanpakutou with a flick of his wrist and went up to Kaien pointing the tip at his chest.

"You can't beat me you pathetic excuse for a Shinigami," Ichigo insulted Kaien.

"That's not a good insult Ichigo," Rukia said.

"You just had to ruin it huh Ice Queen," Ichigo shot back sarcastically.

"Yes I did strawberry," Rukia replied.

While Ichigo and Rukia were bickering. Kaien decided to attack Ichigo but Ichigo blocked his attack without looking. Ichigo grabbed Kaien's zanpakutou and slashed Tensa Zangetsu diagonally across Kaien's chest killing him instantly. Ichigo took Kaien's dead body and shunpoed to the Captain's Meeting Room and tossed the body towards the captains.

"Is this all you got old man cock fuck," Ichigo insulted.

Everybody in the room were shocked seeing Ichigo's new power before them. Ichigo left the room with the captains shocked and headed back to the Sokyoku Hill.

"So Ichigo. How did the captains react to your new found power?" Isshin asked.

"I guess they were shocked didn't really say anything but looking at me with their eyes bulging out," Ichigo answered.

"So Isshin. What did you want with the three of us to begin with?" Byakuya asked. 

"It's quite simple really, I want you to join our crusade against the old man," Isshin answered.

Meanwhile, back at the meeting room. Everybody getting out of their shocking daze.

"Well we are fucked," Soi Fon said.

"You are but I'm not. I'm out of here. Have a good funeral," Kenpachi said and shunpoed off to the Sokyoku Hill.

"That traitor. He will pay for what he has done!" Soi Fon yelled.

Everyone left the meeting room and going to their respective barracks.

"That is what we will do Isshin," Ukitake said.

Ichigo sensed Kenpachi's spiritual pressure approaching.

"Well, I see you have joined us Kenpachi," Ichigo said.

"That's impressive Ichigo," Kenpachi complimented.

"Thanks," Ichigo said back.

"What are you going to tell Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru Kenpachi?" Rukia asked

"Ichigo as gotten stronger and we are joining his crusade," Kenpachi answered.

A mysterious person appeared at the Sokyoku Hill surprising everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mysterious person showed up at Sokyoku Hill surprising everyone and Ichigo grinned when he saw him coming towards them.

"Long time has it been since we last saw you, Gin Ichimaru," Ichigo said to the cold-hearted snake.

"Yes it has Ichigo. I see that you defeated Aizen, Ichigo," Gin replied.

"So what happen when I left to face Aizen?" Ichigo asked him.

"When Rangiku was with me she told me to wait til she came back with help. Few minutes later, she came back with the Spirit King and helped me with my serious injury. I was unconscious at the time I was being healed. When I woke the Spirit King left so I didn't get to thank the person. Rangiku was sleeping when the person was done healing me. When she got up I told her I'll be in hiding to get my strength back up with the Vizards helping me train. I got out of hiding and went to the Soul Society before you showed up. Hiding in the shadows, hiding my reitsu so I be unnoticed. When you showed up with Renji's dead body and went to the Captain's meeting, I overheard your conversation with the head captain. So that is all that happen to me while you was facing Aizen," Gin answered Ichigo's question.

"So Rukia. What's the story with Kaien?" Byakuya asked.

"I met Kaien when I was in Squad 13. We started hanging out. He trained me to become a better Shinigami. About a month later, we started dating. Before you say anything Byakuya, I'm still a virgin. I wanted to wait til I was married before I lose it. Like two or three months later, we finished training and he told me that he was going to the bar with his friends. I didn't trust him because I heard rumors that he was cheating on me which I didn't believe. So I followed him to see if the rumor was true. He didn't go to the bar like he said he was. He went with some bimbo to her house and they started kissing. I couldn't take it no more, so I went back to the manor and cried all night long. The next day, I told him off and never spoke with him again. Few months later, he got married to that bimbo named, Miyako." Rukia answered and starting to cry.

Ichigo began to comfort her. After Rukia stopped crying, they went for a walk asking Gin like one or two questions.

"Why did you betray Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen took some of Rangiku's spiritual pressure and gave it to his Hogyoku. I silently promised her I'll get revenge for her," Gin answered.

"Wow what a monster he was," Rukia said about Aizen.

They went walking back to the rest of the Shinigami. Ichigo sat down beside Isshin while Rukia and Gin sat beside Byakuya and Ukitake. In the Squad 10 barracks, Rangiku felt a Gin's reitsu. She got up from her desk and when to the spot she sensed the reitsu. Ichigo sensed Rangiku coming from a mile away.

"Gin here comes your savior," Ichigo said.

Gin nodded and looked at Rangiku when she arrived at the location of the Shinigami.

"Hey Rangiku. Thanks again for saving me." Gin said.

"No problem. So what happen at the captain's meeting?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, to put it like this, I got betrayed by Yamamoto. Renji was sent to kill me, Ukitake told Rukia to tell me about my betrayal. She also told me to keep an eye out for Renji and get out of my body and hide. Renji came we fought outside. Rukia came to the battle scene, before I could kill him, some guy in a hood killed Renji. The stranger took us to a place where me and my sisters went when my mother was still alive. The stranger took his hood off and it was no other than my dad. Yes I'm the son of the Spirit King. We took Renji's dead body and went to Urahara's place. Before we left to go to Soul Society. Rukia and I went to our spirit world and trained. She gained her bankai and I gained my zanpakutou's final technique. We went through the Precipice World and entered the Soul Society. Then we went here to hang Renji's body on a cross. We disguised ourselves before entering the meeting," Ichigo answered half of Rangiku's answer.

"We were discussing about what we was going to do with the success of Ichigo's killing. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, and I were against it but didn't say anything about it. Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin came in and interrupted our meeting. We was relieved when we saw that Ichigo was still alive. Isshin called Ukitake, Kyoraku, and I out here," Byakuya answered the other half.

Rangiku stood there in shock. Recognizing everyone except for the mysterious girl that Rangiku didn't recognized.

"Who is the girl?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia stood up and faced Rangiku taking her wig off.

"Holy shit Rukia. You are so beautiful with that hair of yours," Rangiku complimented

"Thanks Rangiku," Rukia replied.

"No problem. I feel like I'm sensing like six out of seven spiritual pressure out here. Where is the seventh person that I'm not sensing?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm the person that you are not sensing," Ichigo answered standing up.

"What the hell happen to you Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"I was training using Jinzen to learn my bankai's new technique it took me like three months to complete my bankai training. Within the three months my hair begin to grow to where it is now, became taller, and became more powerful than any Shinigami that existed," Ichigo answered.

"What is this technique Ichigo?" Kyoraku asked.

Ichigo writes "The Final Getsuga Tensho" in the dirt.

"Why did you write it in the dirt Ichigo?" Rukia asked this time.

"If I said the technique's name it will be activated and I can't get rid of it until I do the attack," Ichigo answered.

"Why is it called Final?" Ukitake asked.

"Once I use that technique I will lose all of my Shinigami powers unless some miracle happens I'll keep my powers which I hope I don't lose it," Ichigo answered while looking at Rukia.

"Ichigo if you do lose your powers I'll just give you some of mine like I did in the beginning," Rukia replied.

"Thanks Rukia," Ichigo replied back.

Rukia nodded laying down on the dirt look up towards the sky. The rest of the Shinigami talked about their plans with Yamamoto. Few minutes later, Rukia fell asleep. Ichigo noticed this and decides to carry her to the Kuchiki Manor where Isshin and Ichigo will be staying at for the time being. Ichigo was looking for Rukia's room til he saw Chappy the Bunny poster on her door. He walked in her room finding her room to be covered with Chappy related stuff from Chappy comforters, curtains, lamp, pajamas, etc. He didn't comment on the Chappy stuff in her room. Ichigo put her on her bed and puts the covers over her angelic body. Before Ichigo could leave, Rukia woke up and startled him in his train of thought.

"Don't leave Ichigo. I want you to stay," Rukia begged Ichigo to stay with her.

"If you say so my angel of beauty," Ichigo said going back to her bed sitting beside her.

"Yay," Rukia squealed in delight.

"Why do you want me to stay with you?" Ichigo asked.

" Because I feel safe with you," Rukia answered.

"Hmm good point. I'll stay until Byakuya tells me to get out," Ichigo replied.

Rukia fell asleep after a few minutes talking with Ichigo. The next morning, Rukia woke up with Ichigo having his arms around her waist. She blushed trying to wake him up.

"Ichigo wake up. It's morning," Rukia said

"Okay I'm up," Ichigo replied waking up slowly rubbing his eyes.

"Byakuya didn't come in here last night at all did he?" Rukia asked.

"Nope. I guess he and my dad were talking and went to bed after," Ichigo answered.

"What did you while I was sleeping?" Rukia asked again.

"I was watching you sleeping for a little while til I starting dozing off so I fell asleep beside you," Ichigo answered.

"Oh that is kind of creepy Ichigo and you had your arm over me," Rukia said.

"Sorry about that. You are so beautiful that it is hard not to watch you sleep. Must have happened while I was sleeping," Ichigo replied.

"You think I'm beautiful Ichigo," Rukia said in amazement.

"Yes you are Rukia," Ichigo replied with a soft kiss on her luscious lips.

Rukia kissed him back and they both left to go in the kitchen where Byakuya and Isshin are sitting at talking about something to do with the plans.

"Hey dad. What are you two talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"We are talking about the plans of our battle against Yamamoto," Byakuya answered.

"That's good. What are the plans and who is joining us in our battle?" Rukia asked.

"The plans are we are going to train before the showdown with Yamamoto. Ichigo is going to face him in battle to gain the Head Captain seat. There's Byakuya, Gin, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and the Vizards will be joining us in our battle," Isshin answered.

"That is a lot of people that are helping us Isshin," Rukia said.

"Yes it is and they are at Sokyoku Hill waiting for us to arrive," Isshin replied.

They left heading towards Sokyoku Hill. Everyone that is joining showed up at the hill where Rukia's execution was going to happen. There was three newcomers that joined the crusade against Yamamoto. It was Captain Hitsugaya, Karin, and Yuzu.

"Karin, Yuzu, what are you both doing in a dangerous place like this?" Ichigo asked.

"We want to fight along side you with the help of Urahara and Yoruichi. We became a Shinigami to help you take your throne of the Head Captain. Yuzu is not the kind-heart, caring person as she used to be before all of this happen," Karin answered .

"Thank you Karin and Yuzu. Hey Urahara, are they powerful as me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes they are powerful as you," Urahara answered.

"Did Rangiku ask you to betray Yamamoto Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked.

"Yes she did and I will help you Kurosaki protecting your friends and family,"

"Thanks Captain," Ichigo replied.

"Hey Ichigo. Show us your new found power," Hiyori said.

"Sure I don't see why not," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo increasing his spiritual pressure in order for him to go into his bankai form.

"Bankai" Ichigo yelled as black reitsu covered his entire body.


	5. Author's Note

Your Betrayal is taking an hiatus. I was deleting stuff on my computer and I incidentally erased Chapter 5 of the story. I'll be working on the 5th chapter of this story. In the meantime, while I do that, I might write a time travel story main couple will always be IchiRuki. Tell me what couples you want to see in the story. Thank you for reading this story.

***Update***

I'm accepting people who will help me write this story. I will give you credit for help write this story. Thanks.


End file.
